I'm in Trap
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Taemin menjerit kesakitan di kedua lubangnya. Dua namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Menyiksanya dengan sadis. Taemin menangis tidak menyangka nasib buruk seperti ini akan menimpanya. Disekap di tempat yang tidak tau dimana dan diperkosa oleh dua namja./ Siwon X Taemin X Yunho/ GS


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

**I'm in trap**

**A fic** by **Kim Minji**

Genre : Crime

Rated : **M**

Warning : **Genderswitch**, OOC, Typo(s), Sex Content, HardSex, Rape, Threesome

Cast : **Yunho **X **Taemin **X **Siwon**

.

**Summary :**

Taemin menjerit kesakitan di kedua lubangnya. Dua _namja_ yang sedang menyetubuhinya tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Menyiksanya dengan sadis. Taemin menangis tidak menyangka nasib buruk seperti ini akan menimpanya. Disekap di tempat yang tidak tau dimana dan diperkosa oleh dua _namja._

.

.

.

.

Present

Taemin membuka matanya. Mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, dia tidur tengkurap dengan tangan diikat di punggunnya. Taemin _uh_ merasakan dingin di tubuhnya. Dia melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. _Bagaimanan aku bisa tak memakai baju?_ Taemin membulatkan matanya.

Dia mencoba membalikan tubuhnya. _Uh susah sekali. _Taemin benar-benar tak menggunakan selembar benangpun. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dia bisa berada di sini dan dalam keadaan _naked_ seperti ini.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kalian ingin tau Taemin berada di tempat seperti apa? Di sebuah ruangan yang sebagian besarnya adalah cermin. Tempatnya berbaring sekarang adalah sebuah meja kayu yang panjangnya sekitar _1,5 meter_. Sebagian kakinya menggantung karna meja yang tidak cukup menampung panjang tubuhnya.

Ruangan ini cukup terang dengan dua lampu gantung. Ada lemari kecil di dekat meja yang Taemin tiduri. Dan ada _box_ di atasnya. Ada satu sofa panjang dan dua sofa kecil berwarna merah. Di depannya terdapat _flat TV_. Sebuah karpet berbulu di tengah ketiga sofa merah. Banyak barang-barang yang belum pernah Taemin lihat sebelumnya.

Salah satu pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Sesosok _namja_ tampan dan _athletis_ masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menghampiri Taemin yang memangdangnya takut. Namja itu memandang Taemin dengan pandangan mengerikan. Di tangannya dia membawa cambuk.

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" Tangan _namja_ itu mengelus pipi Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk, dia takut dengan namja ini. Badannya terlentang –tadi dia mencoba membalikan tubuhnya- dengan kedua tangan diikat di belakang tubuhnya. Yang membuat dadanya membusung ke atas.

Tangan namja itu berpindah ke dada Taemin menangkupkan telapak tangannya di dada Taemin, cambuknya dia taruh di dekat meja. Mengelus. Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ itu sekarang mulai meremas dada Tamin dengan kasar. Meremasnya, menariknya dan terkadang menampar dada Taemin.

"Aaakh sakit. Apa yang kau Akh lakukan?" Taemin mencoba bangun dari tidur terlentangnya. Saat dia sudah berhasil duduk, bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh _namja_ itu. Bibirnya digigit membuatnya dia menjerit dalam ciuman itu. Dan mulutnya langsung diinvansi oleh _namja _yang tidak Taemin tau. Tangan _namja _itu semakin keras meremas dada Taemin. Dan menarik _nipple_ Taemin dengan kencang.

_Cklek_

Pintu tadi kembali terbuka, _namja _yang tidak kalah tampan dan _athlestis_ ini masuk. Dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut, menunjukan _abs_nya.

"Kenapa kau memulainya duluan, Yunho?" Siwon –_namja_ yang baru masuk- menghampiri Yunho yang masih mencubu Taemin. Siwon duduk di belakang Taemin. Yunho hanya melirik Siwon yang mulai ikut mencumbu Taemin.

"Aaaaaakh" Yunho memasukan tiga jarinya ke vagina Taemin. Jari-jarinya langsung dia gerakan dengan cepat. tidak memperdulikan Taemin yang kesakitan hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Siwon menyandarkan Taemin di dada bidangnya. Tangannya meremas dada Taemin. Dan bibirnya membuat _kissmark_ di leher Taemin.

Yunho mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari vagina Taemin. Digantikan dengan mulutnya yang melumat bibir vagina Taemin. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk _hole_ vagina Taemin. Sesekali bibirnya menyedot _klitoris_ Taemin. Yunho membuka kaki Taemin lebih lebar agar lebih mempermudahnya.

"Uuukh Aaakh oh ah Aaah tolooongh eungh heenh hentikaaan" Taemin merasa seperti tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Siwon mencubit _nipple_nya tiba-tiba dengan keras.

"_Shut up, Bitch_. Kau menikmati ini bukan?" Siwon semakin keras meremas dadanya, hingga memerah. Menggigit bibir Taemin dan melumatnya kasar. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulutnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Mencampurkan salivanya dengan Taemin. Taemin menggenjang saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyedot _klitoris_nya kencang.

"Eeuuuuumpph" desahan Taemin terendam mulut Siwon. _Nipple_nya dicubit oleh Siwon. _Uukh sakit sekali._

"Lepaskan talinya, Siwon" Perintah Yunho. Siwon melepas tali yang melilit pergelangan tangan Taemin. Taemin membukatkan matanya saat Yunho dan Siwon melepaskan semua bajunya. Memeperlihatkan tubuh mereka yang berotot. Taemin bergidik ngeri melihat betapa besarnya penis kedua _namja_ ini.

Yunho menggendong Taemin, membawanya ke sofa. Dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuannya. Taemin dapat merasakan penis Yunho yang mengenai _back-hole_nya. Yunho membenarkan letak duduk Taemin, dia membuat Taemin duduk dengan kaki mengangkang di pangkuannya sambil menghadapnya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Taemin menangis. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Yunho memegang pinggul Taemin dan mengangkatnya. Memasukan penisnya ke vagina Taemin.

"Jika kau berani melawan. Aku tidak menjamin keluargamu masih hidup besok pagi" Yunho menurunkan pinggul Taemin. Taemin meringis perih saat penis besar Yunho memasuki vaginanya. _Ukh._

"Aaaaaaaakh saa-kit ukh" Taemin menjerit saat selaput dalam vaginanya terobek penis besar Yunho. Tidak mempedulikan Taemin yang kesakitan dia langsung menaik turunkan tubuh Taemin dengan tangannya.

"Gerakan tubuhmu, _Bitch_!" Yunho menampar dada Taemin kencang. Taemin yang takut hanya menuruti apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Walaupun vaginanya terasa perih, sakit, dan linu. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya diapa-apakan oleh mereka.

"Ah uh oh _faster, Bitch _oh" Taemin mempercepat gerakannya. Dia mulai merasakan kenikmatan. Yunho menggigit bahunya meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Aaah ouh eungh aah oh ah Aaakh oh" Taemin mendesah menumbukan penis Yunho di titik nikmatnya. Terus seperti itu. Hingga dia merasakan vaginanya berkedut semakin meremas penis Yunho dan mengeluarkan cairan kewanitaannya. Yunho tak membiarkan Taemin merasakannya. Yunho menggerakan tubuh Taemin keatas-kebawah.

Siwon menyeringai melihat Yunho dan Taemin. Dia menghampiri Yunho yang mendesah. Yunho yang mengerti mengangkat tubuh Taemin, masih menancapkan penisnya di vagina Taemin. Taemin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho dan tangannya di leher Yunho agar dirinya tak terjatuh. Siwon berdiri di belakang Taemin. Mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang anal Taemin.

"Hentikaan ukh saki-it" Taemin yang masih lemas setelah _orgasme_nya, semakin lemas karna penis besar Siwon yang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

Dengan hentakan kencang Siwon menumbukan penisnya ke lubang anal Taemin. Taemin menangis kesakitan. mereka berdua langsung menggerakan penis mereka keluar-masuk di kedua lubangnya. Dengan tangan Siwon yang meremas kasar dadanya dan Yunho yang menciumnya kasar.

Dia dapat melihat pantulannya di cermin yang sedang di setubuhi oleh dua _namja_. Rambut sepunggungnya berantakan, bibir yang membengkak, bercak merah keunguan di mana-mana dan dadanya yang diremas. Sekarang dia menjadi _yeoja_ tak berharga lagi. Harga dirinya sudah hancur sekarang.

Punggung dan bahu sebelah kirinya digigit dan dijilat Siwon. Menambah bercak merah di tubuh Taemin. _Nipple_nya dicubit oleh tangan Siwon dari tadi. Bahu dan leher sebelah kanannya digigit Yunho hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Uuukh oh ah Aaaakh oh uh ah ah aaaah" dua titik kenikmatan Taemin ditumbuk dengan kencang secara bersamaan. Dia merasakan benar-benar penuh. Pembatas diantara lubang di dalam vaginanya dan di dalam lubang analnya terasa ingin robek. Dua penis besar menumbuk terus menerus dengan kencang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakh" Taemin merasakan _orgasme_nya lagi. Mereka berdua lagi lagi tidak membiarkan Taemin merasakan kenikmatannya.

Dua _namja_ ini terus menggerakan pinggul mereka membabi buta. Tidak memperdulikan _yeoja_ yang mereka setubuhi sangat lelah. Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Taemin kelimpungan karna merasa _ritme_ di vagina dan lubang analnya tidak sama. Membuatnya lemas.

Siwon yang menumbukan penisnya dibelakang membuat penis Yunho masuk semakin dalam di vaginanya. Dan Yunho yang menumbukan dari depan membuat penis Siwon menumbuk masuk ke dalam lubang analnya semakin dalam dan kencang. Di tambah tangan Siwon yang tidak berhenti meremas dan mencubit dadanya kencang. Membuat Taemin bingung merasakan sakit dan juga nikmat.

"Eeeuuuungh" Yunho melumat bibir Taemin dan memuncratkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Taemin. Taemin merasakan sperma Yunho yang masuk ke rahimnya dan ada yang menetes keluar dari vagina Taemin. Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Taemin. Meninggalkan Taemin dengan Siwon yang masih belum selesai menyetubuhi Taemin.

Membawa Taemin ke atas meja dengan posisi menungging dan kaki yang menggantung menyentuh lantai kayu di ruangan ini. Siwon menarik rambut Taemin agar menghadapnya dan langsung melumat bibir bengkak Taemin.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya dan membalikan tubuh Taemin menhadapnya. Memasukan penisnya yang besar ke vagina Taemin dan menggerakannya sangat cepat dengan mulut yang menggigit _nipple _Taemin. Semakin cepat sampai mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan bersama. Taemin merasa kembung vaginanya menampung sperma lagi.

Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya. Dan memilih beberapa _sex toy _ untuk melanjutkan permainan merka_. _Yunho menghampiri Taemin yang masih terengah di atas meja. Matanya terpejam. Yunho membawa sebotol _wine_ yang sudah terbuka dan memasukannya mulut botol ke dalam vagina Taemin. Dan menuangkannya di dalam sana.

"Uuukh" Taemin membuka matanya. Perutnya terasa kembung sekali sekarang. Yunho memutar botolnya. Taemin memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan kaki mengangkang di atas meja. Dan vagina yang tertancap botol _wine._

Menarik botol _wine_, sisa _wine_ di vagina Taemin diminum oleh Yunho. Menyedotnya dengan rakus. Sambil menggigit kecil _klitoris_ Taemin.

"uh ah oooouhhh ah Aaakh oh akh Euuuungh" Taemin mendesah tak karuan kakinya menjepit kepala Yunho yang berada di selangkannya.

Taemin merasakan _nipplenya _seperti dihisap oleh sesuatu. Membuka matanya dan melihat Siwon sedang melahap _nipple_nya. Menggigitnya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan _nipple_ satunya juga digigit Siwon hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaaaaaaakh saaakh-kiiiit ah uh oh" Taemin membusungkan dadanya keatas. Siwon menghisap salah satu _nipple_ Taemin yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan dada satunya Siwon remas keras.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari selangkangan Taemin dan mengambil dua _vibrator_ dengan ukuran cukup besar. Memasukannya ke dalam vagina Taemin. Dan menyalakannya _mode max._ Pinggul Taemin bergetar. Getarannya terasa sampai perut dan juga kakinya. Membuatnya terasa sangat lemas.

Mendudukan Taemin dan Siwon mengambil tali. Saat duduk dua _vibrator_ terasa semakin dalam menusuk. Siwon mengikat tangan Taemin di belakang lalu melilitkan tali di antara dada Taemin memutarnya di bawah dada Taemin membuat dada Taemin membusung. Selanjutnya tali itu dililitkan melewati vagina Taemin, membelah vagina Taemin mengikatnya kencang dan terakhir mengikat kaki Taemin agar merapat. Mengikat ujung tali itu dengan kencang.

Taemin tak bisa menggerakan badannya. Dia mencoba menggerakan badannya tetapi dadanya dan juga vaginanya terasa tertekan dan itu terasa sangat sakit. Vaginanya seperti dibelah. Ada dua _vibrator_ dan tali yang membelahnya.

Siwon memasangkan benda kecil berbentuk tabung ke _nipple _Taemin. Taemin merasakan _nipple_nya seperti dicubit. Siwon menyalakan benda itu ke _mode max._ Benda itu menhisap _nipple_ Taemin dengan kencang. Luka yang tadi mengeluarkan darah, mengeluarkan darahnya lagi.

"Sakiiiiit Uuuukh" Taemin membusungkan dadanya. Melupakan ada tali yang mengikatnya. Dan tali itu semakin menekan vagina dan dadanya. Membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Yunho dan Siwon menidurkan Taemin. Taemin berteriak kesakitan karna dada dan vaginanya semakin tertekan. Yunho menyeringai melihat cambuk di dekat meja yang tadi di bawa. Mengambilnya. Siwon hanya melihatnya malas.

Cambuk itu mengenai kulit Taemin. Yunho mencambukan di panggul Taemin, membuat otot vagina Taemin mencengkram dan menambah sakit bagi Taemin. Terus mencambuknya. Di perut, dada, kaki, paha, dan panggul. Membalikan tubuh Taemin menjadi tengkurap dan mencambuk punggungnya. Mencambuknya lagi di _buttom_ Taemin. Taemin terus berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, lelah, dan sakit.

"Cukup Yunho. Kau bisa melakukan itu setelah aku puas menyetubuhinya" Siwon menghentikan tangan Yunho yang akan mencambuk paha belakang Taemin lagi. Siwon mencengkram rambut Taemin, mengangkatnya dan melumat bibir Taemin. Menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"Kau cukup menjadi budak kami dan keluargamu akan selamat. Lakukan semua yang kami perintahkan" Siwon berujar tepat di hadapan Taemin. Dan berpindah ke belakang tubuh Taemin.

Tanggannya membuka _buttom _Taemin. Menunjukan _back_-_hole _ Taemin yang terluka. Tak peduli dengan keadaan lubang Taemin, Siwon memasukan penisnya ke lubang anal Taemin. Taemin menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan teriakannya. Dengan sekali hentak penis Siwon masuk sepenuhnya. Darah segar kembali keluar dari lubang anal Taemin. Menggerakan pinggulnya cepat.

"Mendesah_, Bitch_!" Siwon menampar _buttom_ Taemin. Membuat otot-otot vagina dan lubang analnya mencengkram dan mengerut.

"Aah oh uh aaaah ah euungh" Taemin mendesah seakan dia merasakan kenikmatan. Nyatanya dia kesakitan. dia hanya bisa menuruti semua kemauan Siwon dan Yunho.

"Kau menyukainya, _Bitch_?" Siwon menampar _buttom _Taemin lagi. Menambah kenikmatan di penisnya yang keluar-masuk dengan cepat. Taemin mengangguk.

"Jawab yang benar, _Bitch_!" Siwon menjambak rambut Taemin. Hingga Taemin menghadapnya dengan dada membusung.

"Ne, _Master _Akh" Siwon menumbuk lubang analnya semakin cepat. Taemin hanya terus berpura-pura mendesah. Mengikuti apa yang Siwon perintahkan.

Yunho duduk di hadapannya dan memasukan penis besarnya ke dalam mulutnya. Karna dia yang harus mendongak untuk mengulum penis Yunho. Tali yang mengikat tubuhnya semakin mengencang membelit tubuhnya. Belum lagi kakinya yang diikat merapat membuat _buttom_nya menutup. Tetapi mengharuskan terbuka karna ada penis besar Siwon yang berada di dalamnya.

"uh ah oh _fuck bitch ah, you're nice bitch"_ Siwon merancau mencengkram pinggul Taemin dan menggerakannya berlawanan arah dengannya.

"_deepeeeer Bitch"_ Yunho menjambak rambut Taemin dan memasukan penisnya semakiin dalam. Mengenai kerongkongan Taemin. Membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Eeeeuuungh" lenguhan Taemin mencapai _orgasme._ Siwon merasa sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan spermanya. Semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Hingga menambah luka di lubang anal Taemin.

Siwon melesakan penisnya kencang. Dan mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang anal Taemin. Karna spermanya yang banyak lubang anal Taemin tidak cukup menampungnya. Hingga spermanya keluar turun membasahi vagina Taemin yang dibelah oleh tali. Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya" Siwon memakai celananya. Menyerahkan Taemin pada Yunho. Dan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yunho menyeringai menatap Taemin yang menangis dalam diam. Mulutnya terus mengulum penis Yunho. Menaik turunkan kepala Taemin. Mempercepat gerakannya hingga dia mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Taemin.

"Ooouuukh telan spermaku, _bitch"_ Taemin menelas sperma yunho. Mencium Taemin, merasakan spermanya yang bercampur dengan saliva Taemin.

Yunho membalikan tubuh Taemin membuatnya kembali berbaring. Taemin melenguh menahan sakit saat Yunho membalikan tubuhnya. Yunho berjalan ke lemari dekat meja tempatnya berbaring. Mengambil sesuatu yang tidak Taemin ketahui karna tertutup tubuh Yunho.

Yunho kembali membawa dua lilin dan korek api. Yunho mencabut tabung kecil yang masih menyala dengan _mode max_ di _nipple_Taemin. Menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan Taemin.

"Aaaaakh saaaki-iit eukh" Taemin berteriak kencang. Yunho menampar dada Taemin.

"Diam _bitch_! Kau berisik" Taemin diam, air matanya keluar tanpa disuruhnya. Rasanya sakit sekali _nipple_ Taemin.

Yunho menyalakan korek api dan menyulut sumbu di kedua lilin yang dia bawa. Bibirnya mengulum _nipple_ Taemin yang terasa sakit. Menjilatnya dengan lidah.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya. Meneteskan lelehan lilin di atas kedua _nipple _yang tadi dikulum. Jeritan kesakitan Taemin tidak dia pedullikan. Dia terus meneteskan lelehan lilin itu di _nipple _Taemin. Di permukaan dada Taemin.

"Aaaaakh hentikaaan Aaakh saak-kiit" Teriak memilukan Taemin saat Yunho meneteskan lelehan lilin di perut Taemin yang terluka karna cambukan.

"Apakah ini sakit, _bitch_?" Yunho menarik tali yang membelah vagina Taemin.

"Kau tak mau menjawabku, hmm?" Yunho memasukan dua jarinya ke lubang anal Taemin. Taemin yang merasa sudah sangat lemah hanya membiarkan Yunho melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara. Tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan tubunya terasa mati rasa untuk merasakan apa yang Yunho lakukan. Pandangannya kosong.

Melihat Taemin hanya diam, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anal Taemin. Mengambil sebuah _sex toy_ yang berbentuk _jelly_ bulat. Memasukan benda itu ke lubang anal Taemin dan menyalakannya. Benda itu bergerak di dalam Taemin. Bergerak tak beraturan, membuat bentuknya tak bulat lagi.

"Aah uh oh ah" Taemin mulai mendesah lagi. Dua _vibrator_ dalam vagina masih bergetar tetapi dengan getaran kecil. Dan benda _jelly_ itu bergerak di dalamnya menusuk dan terkadang merenggangkan otot-otot di dalam lubang analnya.

Yunho melepaskan tali yang tadi dia ikat di tubuh Taemin. Dan mengambil bekas lelehan yang sudah mengeras dari tubuh Taemin. Mengeluarkan satu _vibrator_ dari vagina Taemin. Mendudukan Taemin di pangkuannya dan menyuruh Taemin untuk memasukan penisnya ke dalam vaginanya lalu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Taemin berusah keras untuk menggerakan tubuhnya.

"aah oh uh eeungh oouh" Taemin melenguh dengan melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menunjukan dadanya di hadapan Yunho yang langsung di lahap rakus oleh Yunho.

Yunho membalikan posisi mereka. Taemin di bawahnya dan dia atas yang menguasai tubuh Taemin. Menggerakan pinggulnya sangat cepat. membuat Taemin terus mendesah lirih.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang berantakan. Dengan bercak merah keungunan di tubuhnya, dan juga luka cambukan. Berusaha untuk duduk. Sekarang dia sudah berada di kasur yang empuk tidak di atas meja kayu seperti kemarin.

Matanya menatap sekelilikngnya. Kemarin sepertinya dia pingsan karna Yunho yang menyetubuhinya tanpa henti dengan sangat kasar.

Luka-lukanya juga sepertinya diobati oleh seseorang. Dia hanya mengenakan _dress pajama_ putih pendek. Memperlihatkan luka-luka yang kemarin dia peroleh dari dua _namja_ yang akan menjadi _master_nya saat ini.

Taemin meringis saat dia tidak sengaja menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. _Bahkan hanya bergerak sedikit saja rasanya seperti ini_? Taemin ingin mengambil susu yang berada di atas meja nakan samping kasurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dia ingin membasahi kerongkongannya.

_Cklek _

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" Siwon masuk. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti pebisnis muda dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya terbuka, celana kain panjang dan juga Jas hitam. Dia terlihat tampan. Sayang Taemin terlanjur benci terhadap _namja_ ini –salah kedua _namja_ yang kemarin memperkosanya. Taemin menatap Siwon benci.

"Apa pedulimu?" Suara Taemin bergetar menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak boleh menumpahkan amarahnya. Karna _namja_ di hadapannya ini memiliki kuasa terhadap dirinya.

"Kau berani melawanku, _bitch? _Kau ingin keluargamu pergi menemui Tuhan sekarang?" Siwon mencengkram pipi Taemin. Menjilat bibir Taemin. Taemin memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, _master._ _Slave_mu akan melakukan semua yang _master_ inginkan" Taemin membuka matanya. Menatap mata teduh Siwon. Dan hari-hari Taemin kedepan akan menjadi seperti di neraka. Dengan dua_ namja_ yang bebas melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
